Mismo camino, Mismo destino
by TP-Sakana
Summary: Post TP- Después de cuatro años de esfuerzo el reino ha quedado restaurado. La princesa Zelda y Link habian formado lazos de amistad y por ende compartido sus tristezas. Ambos siguen heridos por Midna. En un momento al azar Zelda comete una acción que ha dejado en caos la mente de Link... -¿Por qué hizo eso? - El rumbo de caminos nuevamente se ha juntado.
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! Para todos los fanáticos de The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Traigo un FF de ellos, me encanta esta pareja porque ¿? Bueno, es que esa Zelda es super linda y es increíble y ASDF Por eso digo que sería la mejor pareja de Link. Además el final me deja mucho a posibilidades y a que pensar. Como será un fic corto quería publicarlo además de que tengo más fics por ahí y los abandono si no escribo nuevas ideas tampoco avanzo… asi que si seguiré con los otros pero también con nuevos proyectos.

TLoZ no es de mi propiedad, es enteramente de Nintendo.

 **Mismo camino, Mismo destino.**

 _Capítulo I: Confusas intensiones de Zelda_

Era más que inalcanzable, era más que impensable, indiscreto e incorrecto… pero era lo que yo más anhelaba con fervor, porque cuando te enamoras de una persona como ella sabes que no hay marcha atrás.

Ese era mi pensamiento… pese al mismo destino juntos nunca imagine algo como esto hasta aquel día antes de llegar al destino. Esa pregunta que con malicia o cualquier otra intención interesada en fastidiarme o ponerme nervioso me había hecho la princesa del crepúsculo, Midna.

Recordar ese mismo momento era fácil, pues con tan poca sutileza, indiscreción de una pregunta tan directa la sangre surgió de los pies a cabeza.

Había pasado poco más de cuatro años desde entonces…

 _ **Era el día antes del enfrentamiento**_ , acababa de llegar del crepúsculo y merecía un descanso, así que con los portales de Midna tome rumbo a mi hogar y me puse un tanto cómodo para poder restaurar mis energías totalmente.

-Eres increíble, Link – Me miro a los ojos aquella sombra mientras con despreocupación me desvestía frente a ella olvidando que era una chica.

-Lo olvidaba, es verdad que eres una chica – Hice que mirara a otro lado mientras yo seguía a lo mío.

-Entonces – Me miro cuando ya había terminado -¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas con esto, Link? Digo, Ilia está bien… pensé que era tu interés.

Observe a la nada mientras de repente un rojo carmín y un cálido sentimiento me comenzaron a surgir en el rostro. Era cierto, en un principio mi razón total de luchar era Ilia, ella era más que una amiga para mí, pero conforme pasaban las proezas algo dentro de mí empezó a reaccionar. Tenía ganas de verla, ver a Zelda y olvidar que había dado todo su poder a Midna… o lo que quedaba.

En mi pensamiento surgía la duda, un cuestionamiento sobre qué era lo que buscaba además de cumplir mi destino.

-Yo… Creo que lo hago por deber… creo que mi deber me llama y esa es la razón ¿no? – Dije mientras se encogía de hombros y reía. Algo parecía diferente en ella desde ese día… ese último día que nos hablaríamos tan seguido como antes… cuando perderíamos comunicación por asuntos de su reino.

Es lo que pensaba… pero nunca… _**jamás imagine que ella la quisiera cortar de manera permanente nuestra conexión.**_

Mire al techo, cubría con una mueca dolorosa el rostro porque ya no estaba ella.

Zelda llamo a mi puerta pero sin respuesta alguna entro preocupada y me observo con lágrimas derramadas como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-¿L-Link? – Titubeo al verme y no respondí nuevamente.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, observe su rostro luego de unos minutos – Zelda…

Ella entristecida volvió a observarme y a preguntarme - ¿Link… estas bien? – Completando lo último.

Me sentí apenado de que ella viese tal escena patética. Asentí con la cabeza. Cada vez se volvía más frecuente, como si eso me hubiera pasado antes, de no ser porque la misma alma del héroe me había contado una historia sobre una amiga y una aventura secreta y personal tal vez no entendería más sobre las razones de mi tristeza, no era la primera vez.

-Midna nuevamente ¿La has soñado también? – Me pregunto preocupada recogiendo un extremo de su cabello en rostro.

-No exactamente, es ms como un recuerdo – Dije acomodándome y posteriormente secando mis lágrimas.

-No estés triste, Link, sé lo difícil que es porque yo también tenía un lazo fuerte con ella, pero sinceramente no es algo por lo que debas entristecerte de esa forma. Estoy segura que sus intenciones eran nobles, proteger su reino pero no sólo el Twilight Realm, si no también Hyrule, es por eso que aunque sea triste también pienso en ese sacrificio como un regalo… un bien común entre ambos reinos.

Nos miramos mutuamente, con la misma facción en el rostro, con esa misma tristeza y dolor hasta que ya no pude más. Nuevamente del retro salieron lágrimas y un chillido arrancador.

Ella no dijo nada y sin previo aviso también comenzó a llorar. De manera dulce, la princesa me abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía su cálido regazo. El latir de su corazón se sentía y también la calidez de sus lágrimas al derramarse.

-Shh – Dijo acariciándome el cabello suavemente – Todos perdemos algo… y al perder ese algo ganamos más de lo que pensamos, Link, por favor no llores más.

Minutos después todo se había calmado, ella nuevamente esbozo una cálida y hermosa sonrisa hacia mí mientras en un impulso no esperado la abrace con tal fervor que había sentido desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Quiero estar contigo, Zelda, aquí y ahora… y velar contigo por la trifuerza y estas nuevas tierras – se me escapo de repente, como si ya lo hubiera dicho antes.

Zelda se quedo pasmada, no menciono nada. Su silencio fue tal que la incomodidad de ver a tres chicas gritando de emoción por un mini juego del centro era menos que esto.

-Y-Yo… No sé que dije, lo siento – Dije apenado haciéndome a un lado, pero para mi sorpresa ella no se alejo nada.

Tomo mis manos y se me acerco lentamente hasta intersecar mis labios con los suyos. El silencio reino de nuevo. Ya sin más sorpresa, Zelda salió por la puerta dejándome a la deriva del pensamiento ante aquella acción suya.

-… - Tome silencio provechoso y mire hacia la puerta con mi expresión sorprendida que solía tomar cada vez que no comprendía algo y me parecía extraño. Involuntariamente me sonroje a tope. Segundos después pude salir de ese trance y grite – ¿¡EHHH!?

Me tire en la cama con la mirada perdida, con el sentimiento y la calidez de mi primer beso – Ridículo admitir que es mi primer beso – pensé. Pero no entendía ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la princesa me había besado? ¿Cuál fue el motivo concreto? ¡No entendía nada!

Y aquí venia, después de un lapso de tiempo la princesa había entendido esos roces, esos comentarios, esas caricias que en cuatro años yo le había brindado como consuelo después de que el reino había caído en decadencia y se restauraba de los escombros, era a caso que… ¿Ese consuelo resulto en lo que yo había querido? Nada era seguro… pero tenía que preguntarle de manera directa… bueno, casi directa -¿Por qué podía enfrentarme al payaso de Zant y no a Zelda? – Para mis adentros sonaba más que un reto, que mil calabozos y cientos de templos. De todas formas mañana seria momento más tranquilo para cuestionar.

 **CONTINUARÁ-**

Bueno, aquí les dejo esto y pues nos vemos en el siguiente, dejar sus opiniones, eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar cosas que a ustedes les agradan y no de mi forma de redactar, gracias lectores.

TP-SAKANA les envía cordiales saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, traigo nuevamente el fic y quise ponerme mucho más al corriente con otros, por eso tarde y bueno, aquí tienen._

 _Gracias por comentar el fic, me mueve mucho que aunque sean pocos lo lean y les guste._

 **Notas:  
** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» Cambio de POV  
 **El inicio y final de un flash empezara y terminara con una oración en negritas.  
Negrita **en una sola palabra es importante. _  
Cartas, escritos o –pensamiento – entre guiones.  
_ _ **Lugares**_ Irán con cursiva y negrita.

* * *

 **Mismo camino, Mismo destino.**

 _Capítulo II: Cobardía_

* * *

Quede pensante, la picardía de Zelda había ofuscado mis pensamientos con destreza, me había dejado sin habla, sin armas para defenderme y con intensas ganas de más.

¿Qué era esto? Yo deseando más… ¿Yo deseando más…? Pero había recordado mi altruismo. ¿Acaso comenzaba a pensar más en mi? Era lo que había recomendado Agitha pero nunca la escuche enteramente.

Después de aquella acción había quedado rendido, ahora estaba completamente seguro de mis sentimientos, pero confuso aun sobre los suyos… ¿Fue un consuelo o fue una muestra de afecto verdadero? ¿Por qué hizo eso? No lo tenía claro.

Habían pasado cuatro años, casi cinco, desde que todo lo que Ganondorf había hecho, iniciado y terminado, había dejado Ordon para servirle a Zelda, dejado a Ilia, posiblemente la única mujer con la que pude haberme asentado, pero no era mi deseo en realidad. Mi deber con Hyrule había quedado en servirle a la princesa siendo aprendiz del Sir de Hyrule para que cuando este muriera yo lo trascendiera. Aun era demasiado joven para sustituir al viejo hombre.

Durante nuestros encuentros y roces sentimentales él que había dado más había sido yo… mí corazón que con cada encuentro en cada de esos cuatro años le había entregado para amarla, aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que sentía con exactitud. ¿Qué había de Zelda? No comprendía y por desgracia no concilie el sueño del todo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y mire al espejo frente al baño, observe como mi rostro tenía ojeras del poco descanso y me notaba cansado, mire al grifo y nuevamente al espejo.

Me di una ducha placentera y luego me vestí con mi uniforme. Estaba claro que no dejaría el verde, Zelda me había hecho el favor de zurcirlo para poder usarlo nuevamente. Había olvidado después de todo que hoy me tocaba ir a la montaña de la muerte para quedar con términos para el comercio goron con Darbus, el líder de los Gorons. Y esta vez Zelda me acompañaría.

Me encontraba sumamente nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo por poder verla. Enfrentármele en el carruaje en el cual sólo iríamos nosotros dos, a solas.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada había terminado por sacarme de mis pensamientos. Parecía insistente además.

-¿Joven Link? Joven Link, por favor, abra la puerta – comento la consejera de la princesa Zelda, Ravena, con un tono suave como de costumbre.

Me acerque y le abrí la puerta -¿Sucede algo?

-¡Sí! La princesa ha solicitado su presencia en el viaje para esta mañana pero como no llegaba me ha enviado…

-Mi presencia… ¿Viaje? ¡Oh, Nayru santa! –Había preguntado recordando que era el viaje temprano. Me vestía a la carrera, aun faltaba acomodarse la túnica con el cinturón y mis botas – ¿Qué hora es?

-Son pasadas de las diez – Mi preocupación aumento aun más. No llegaríamos a tiempo en el carruaje –Dígale a su alteza que se prepare para un viaje rápido – comente mientras seguía con mi labor – ah… y alisten a Epona, de inmediato… por favor.

-Sí, en seguida, joven Link.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Por otra parte se encontraba Zelda, mirando hacia la entrada del castillo por donde se suponía iba a llegar Link.

El castillo no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de que las puertas de la entrada ya no estaban y cualquiera podía ir a exigir audiencia con la princesa Zelda –que pronto seria coronada reina– Hyrule comenzaba a cambiar después de que el rey de los demonios hubiera sido derrotado.

Zelda no se veía preocupada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba decidida y dispuesta a explicarle a Link todo lo que ella sentía por él, si es que él daba el segundo paso, y ser capaz de confesarse para pedirle que sea su amante, su pareja… su rey. No había ningún problema con ella, según los registros la primera princesa Zelda se había casado con su mejor amigo, hace mas de mil años… no había sido la primera vez que se eligiese a un no noble como rey mientras tuviera las cualidades.

De repente escucho como los casquillos de un caballo resonaban por la entrada al establo real.

La princesa, llena de curiosidad, se acerco hacia la intersección de la vuelta para observar como el joven se acercaba y en menos de unos segundos ya lo tenía en frente.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Observe como me miraba, era una sorpresa para ella verme nuevamente montado en Epona para salir de la ciudadela después de unos largos meses. La mire y me sentí nervioso y como la sangre me fluía rápidamente, pero no era el momento.

-Siento la tardanza… y lo siento, pero el carruaje nos retrasara – Mire a la princesa como me miraba con culpa, ella tenia razón pero en todo caso haría lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bien – Asintió y subió tras de mí como en aquella ocasión en la batalla final. Tome las riendas y arriando a epona…

-¡Vamos! – Epona como de costumbre salió disparada al campo. Si que había montado en ella para entrenarla, pero no como para salir de paseo, le hacía mucha falta.

Habíamos salido por la ciudadela y rápidamente tome directo al camino de la salida este de la ciudadela. Este llevaría casi directo a un sendero para llegar al campo de Eldin y entrar en Kakariko.

El tramo normal era de media hora y con Epona un cuarto de hora.

-Princesa – Dije sin pensar - ¿Qué fue eso de ayer? – pregunte sin mirarla.

Cuando me voltee un segundo ella no tenía expresión alguna, quiero decir, una mala no… más bien parecía avergonzada y seria en ese momento. La comisura de sus labios fue mordida y luego sin contestarme nada se escondió tras mi espalda. No me moleste ni nada… sentí calidez y era tan agradable que no reclame. Pero a decir verdad me provocaba aun más ternura… ¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación, Midna?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Pensaba que podía confesarle mis sentimientos, pero no puedo ni verlo a los ojos si saca los temas así… siempre me pareció que al mirarme me sentía inmersa en un mundo distinto.

Todo empezó cuando nos conocimos…

 **Sentí como mi corazón latió al mirar sus bestiales ojos azules…** No podía parar de sentir calidez y una extraña confianza recordando cosas que no había visto nunca. Así era, el encuentro de elegidos ante la situación de agonía del reino.

Con el venia la sombra con la que converse poco después de que el reino cayó bajo la opresión de Ganondorf.

Si no me hubiera rendido, Zant y los suyos, pero principalmente Ganondorf, hubieran obtenido un trozo de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, cosa que no podía permitir. Mi gente no sabía de la posesión de la trifuerza en manos de la familia real, creían que aun se encontraba en el reino sagrado como las leyendas de antaño. Por alguna adversidad del destino esto no era así. Aunque permanecían cerca, la trifuerza había sido separada en la mano de cada elegido y por ende… Ganondorf u otra entidad maligna también, es por eso que este destino era inevitable, lo tenía presente desde que era una niña y mis padres sabían mi destino.

No había que lamentarse ya, era tarde para luchar y más si el héroe elegido no había aparecido en ese momento. La desgracia siempre recae sobre Hyrule mientras está desprotegido.

De pronto sentí que una presencia había entrado y con valentía trate de enfrentarme, sin embargo lo que vi era a Midna y un lobo, juntos que había llegado hasta mi. Antes Midna me había ofrecido su ayuda y acepte con gusto.

Ya que les había contado todo Midna fue gustosa y me presento a la figura lobuna, de pronto ambos cruzamos la mirada y pude verlo en su verdadera forma. Ese cabello rubio… esa mirada profunda y valerosa. Los labios que hablaban con verdad y justicia. Me quede unos segundos callada y sentí que mi corazón había despertado… " **Link…" Sin que me dijeran supe su nombre.**

Desde que Midna se fue me ha tratado con más delicadeza, pero ¿No ama a Midna? De lo contrario no lloraría por ella además de que podría haberme tomado como suplente de su cariño… es por eso que me carcomía por dentro y evitaba confesar lo que sentía desde entonces, sentía cobardía… miedo al rechazo de Link. Con el paso de los años que habíamos compartido nos unimos al punto de ser mejores amigos, nunca tuve uno pues no me dejaban salir, es por eso que ahora que Link es mi mejor amigo temía perderlo por culpa de mis sentimientos amorosos.

-No es nada, lo siento… creo que sólo es el vértigo de que Epona va demasiado rápido y temo caerme – Mentí, Link me dirigió una sonrisa y luego me dijo:

-Oh, es mi culpa todo esto, iríamos más tranquilos de no ser por mí – Me dijo un poco arrepentido y decepcionado de sí, eso mostraba su rostro.

-No, Link… Es mi culpa – Dije sabiendo que de no ser por lo que había hecho, aquella equivocada decisión que tomé, Link no se sentiría de esa manera y estaría concentrado.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

De reojo la observe –No es tu culpa… Zelda – Paré en seco y luego le dije – podemos ir más despacio si asi lo quieres – estaba siendo amable y a la vez sin darme cuenta me porte como un caballero y con picardía acaricie su mejilla – Zelda… de todos modos tenemos que hablar de eso, sé que es lo que te molesta, entonces no preguntare por el momento más de esto, hay asuntos pendientes – volví a dar rienda, y más rápido de lo que jamás pude pensar habíamos llegado a Kakariko y subido hasta la cúspide de la montaña gracias al elevador de las minas y las botas de hierro.

-La audiencia con su majestad Zelda empieza en sesión – dijeron un par de gorons acompañándonos a la princesa y a mí frente al líder, Darbus, quien se poso frente a la princesa Zelda.

-Y bien, cuáles son sus tratados, joven reina de Hyrule – Comento el Darbus quien observaba con una cara feliz a la princesa y a mí, aunque pocas veces pareciera una expresión feliz o alegre.

-Eh, me alaga el titulo de reina, aunque aun no lo soy, os agradezco, gran Darbus de la tribu Goron – Zelda hizo una reverencia – Implementamos mi gente y yo la amplitud del territorio de la ciudadela para hacer más seguro el tramo entre Kakariko y la capital, por ende también pido auxilio para crear un pasaje más tranquilo de la villa Ordon a la capital.

-Nos pide mano de obra y expansión territorial, de acuerdo a la desaparición de la tribu Sheikah la villa Kakariko se convirtió en nuestro territorio y por eso nos pide una expansión, ya veo – Tomo su barbilla y asintió.

-¿Entonces está de acuerdo con ello? Recuerde que no sólo pienso en mi gente, también hablaba de sus intereses, tales como las ventas de agua termal. He oído de mis fuentes que en varias ocasiones han perdido la mercancía por bandidos Bulbin.

-Yo también comenzaba a pensar en ello, su majestad – El Goron asintió – Me reusó a pensar que es una mala idea y acepto sus términos.

Darbus y Zelda empezaban a formar sus tratados y términos para aquellas construcciones y demás, unos minutos más tarde cuando estábamos a punto de partir, Darbus ordeno a sus hombres dar "la sorpresa"

-Bueno, se me ha ocurrido que ustedes dos se queden a ver el espectáculo de Goro-sumo como bienvenida.

Ambos nos sentamos alrededor de la multitud y comenzaron a luchar, cada goron caía bajo la fuerza de su líder, incluso uno de los ancianos goron término cayendo, siendo este su ex maestro.

-Nadie es desafío para mi – Dijo Darbus riendo estruendoso.

-¿Qué tal Link? –dijo el anciano goron que había caído, siendo el ultimo candidato.

-¿Yo? –Dije un poco sorprendido – Pero es el jefe, el es demasiado para mí, supongo.

-Venciste a Ganondorf, muchacho – Comento risueño – no creo que yo sea más poderoso que tu – comento Darbus.

-Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a la fuerza de la espada maestra que pude culminar mi tarea – Reí un poco – Así yo…

Todos comenzaron a aclamar para que subiera y pudiera hacer un esfuerzo por ganarle al jefe. Unos minutos después ya estaba preparado, subí con las botas puestas y dando pasos fuertes me uní al círculo. Me había quedado sólo con pantalones y no tenia camisa ni parte de la túnica.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Era hilarante... una sensación de mezcla entre nervios, la risa "disimulada" y la verdad de ese sentimiento tan nervioso, me quede tiesa con esa demostración, su cuerpo me dejaba helada, me ponía de punta. mire con determinación a aquellos pectorales de su cuerpo. Guarde la compostura minutos después, no quería parecer obvia.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Habían dicho que era la hora, de manera que ambos nos impulsamos haciendo fuerza, todos se impresionaban e incluso Zelda me miraba con un tanto de nervios y alegría.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que impresionar a la princesa a toda costa, con todo mi esfuerzo tome los costados de Darbus, ya que no alcanzaba sus hombros, y lo impulse hacia atrás con fuerza, las botas eran pesadas, tanto como él y la fuerza acumulada me había ayudado. Pero Darbus no era fácil de digerir, el también me impulso hacia a tras tratando de ganar la ronda, una y otra vez, ambos haciendo uso de la fuerza del otro, y al final en un descuido logro tirarme de la plataforma.

Caí de glúteos, me sobé y Zelda me miro con preocupación, con un gesto y un el pulgar arriba le di a entender que todo iba bien.

-Primera ronda, Darbus gana – Los gorons lo aclamaron.

Era la segunda y última ronda, yo estaba decidido a ganar, entonces iríamos a una tercera, de nuevo observe sus tácticas, desistía y volvía al juego, hasta que en el momento que desistió, como no pensaba que lo observaría, cayó preso de la derrota.

-R-Round dos, g-ganador, Link – La princesa aplaudió y con una risilla me di cuenta de que tenía que ganar la última, a como diera lugar. Los gorons se vieron un poco nerviosos.

Ambos nos veíamos exhaustos, débiles. Una vez más nos tomamos de los brazos y costados y comenzamos a empujarnos el uno con el otro hacia la caída de la plataforma. Con mucha fuerza y estrategia logre darle la vuelta al juego, Darbus se rió con ganas y luego me susurro – Ahora veo cuanto es el poder de un enamorado para impresionar a una mujer ganando un juegos – En ese instante este dejo de aplicar fuerza y cayó de la plataforma.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no podía ser verdad, había ganado a su jefe.

-R-Round tres… g-gana Link – dijo el contador – e-esto… ¡Es increíble!

-Muchacho, deberías venir más seguido, ya no tengo más competencia – todos se rieron y se sintieron un poco ofendidos pero a la vez no le tomaban demasiada importancia.

Zelda aplaudió con risas y cuando la observe ella paro y me dedico una cara alegre, sentí como el corazón se me salía del pecho con ver lo hermosa que era.

Al final de la tarde, ambos habíamos quedado alegres de que todo resultara bien.

Habíamos terminado de cenar algo y yo había salido a dar un paseo con epona en el establo.

-Ojala pudiéramos hablar, como cuando era un lobo, tuviese tantos consejos que pedirte – La yegua relincho como forma de asentir. Ambos estábamos tirados en el pasto, mientras yo miraba al cielo.

-Epona… creo que me enamore de la princesa. Han sido ya cuatro largos años siendo su confidente de emociones que su personalidad fuera de la fría armadura que muestra a otros… me dejo estupefacto. Con el tiempo el latir de mi corazón se aceleraba con su presencia, que recuerdos. De verdad me enamore de ella, es hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Me quede dormido, profundamente… o eso creía yo.

Sentí como unos pasos tras de mí, pronunciados y pesados, iban hacia mi ubicación. Mire alrededor, pero no estaba ni epona ni el castillo, no había nada. Una risa burlona y dicha resonó en ese ambiente, me mire, mire mis brazos, estaba completamente despojado de los ropajes del héroe y en cambio sólo tenía puesta mi ropa de Ordon.

-Tú… tú y todo este mísero reino… en todo este mundo, se arrepentirán de no optar por mi tiranía – Era Ganondorf, me levante, observe que con él se encontraban Zelda, Midna e Ilia, tiradas en el suelo, sufriendo – Elige… ¿a quién de estas mujeres vas a salvar?

-L-Link – Dijo Ilia por lo bajo – Link… sálvame….

-N-No, Link… compartimos muchos recuerdos, juntos… s-sálvame… -Dijo Midna.

-… L-Link… salva… salva a otra…

La risa de ganondorf me hizo salir de mí razón, estaban sufriendo – Yo…

-Link – una voz resonó en la obscuridad, me maneaba de un lado al otro hasta que desperté de golpe. Ya era de noche.

-¡Ganondorf! – Grite al despertar, Zelda me miro un poco traumatizada del susto.

-¿Perdona…? – Zelda mi miro de nuevo – Link…

-Zelda… perdona, yo…

-Lo has soñado, ¿de nuevo? Link… el temor y el sufrimiento no debes mezclarlo… no tienes culpa que reprochar. Lo correcto era asesinar a Ganondorf y punto – me tomo de una mano y me miro – Deja de culparte del bien que le has hecho al mundo – me abrazo, poso su mano sobre mi cabeza y luego la junto con su pecho.

El aroma de su perfume y su calidez me hicieron acelerar el pulso, la observe de reojo y luego de repente la abrace, mis ganas pudieron conmigo.

-Zelda… estabas sufriendo, Midna, Ilia y tu… no podía salvarlas a todas.

-Pero lo hiciste, ya nos salvaste.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y fueron a parar a su vestido, Zelda seguía acariciándome y en un segundo comenzó a cantarme. Comenzó con un tarareo y luego la canción decía.

-No llores… no lo hagas más… Escucha a mi corazón – Luego de eso siguió tarareando.

-Zelda – Dije y ella me respondió con un "¿Sí?" – Estoy enamorado… de usted, su majestad.

Ella no me dijo nada, simplemente me abrazo un poco más fuerte. Comenzó a sollozar pero no me dijo la razón, quede sin habla y luego… regresamos dentro del castillo.

Mi habitación se encontraba cerca de la suya – Buenas noches, su majestad – Me incline y bese el dorso de su mano – Descanse…

-Igualmente, Link – Hizo una reverencia y cerró su puerta… mientras con cansancio yo me dirigía a la mía.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Me sentí tan torpe, sentía que el mundo se caía a pedazos. Mientras Link pastaba en el establo me iba a dirigir a hablar sobre lo de la noche anterior, sin embargo había recibido una carta de un pariente lejano, reclamando Hyrule puesto que no tenía ni rey o reina y que como era la princesa del reino, creían que era intolerable la forma del gobierno. Aclamaban que me casase lo antes posible.

Me quede pensante en ese momento, no había de que preocuparme, por mi bien, tenía a mi marido seguro en ese momento, y luego leí las condiciones… No podía ser cierto, mis padres me habían elegido un marido antes de que tuviese uso de razón.

Quede en silencio y maldije por lo bajo, era una burla del cielo, de las diosas… estaban impidiendo mi unión con el hombre que amaba e imponiendo un matrimonio del cual no estaba enterada.

Cuando link se había ido sentí un vacio dentro de mí, no era posible que después de cuatro años el sintiese amor por mí, jamás fuimos capaces de decirnos que nos amábamos en secreto de todos…

Era una maldición del mal… que no pudiéramos estar unidos…

Me tire hacia la cama con dolor en el pecho y dormí todo lo que pude.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

¡Llegaron los problemas, llegaron ya! Que tal… bueno… este es el nudo de la historia, la verdad que no será muy largo el cuento y no sé, quizá haya sorpresitas para todos. Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente, chao.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, chicos ¿Se acuerdan de que dije que sería corto el fic? Bueno, antes que nada quería confesar que lo de la carta se me ha ocurrido de último momento… pues hay cosas que se me vinieron a la mente y pues ahora es tiempo de decir que lo alargare a unos capítulos más, antes pensaba hacer del tercero el ultimo pero creo que otros capítulos no le vendrían de más._

 **Notas:  
** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» Cambio de POV  
 **El inicio y final de un flash empezara y terminara con una oración en negritas.  
Negrita **en una sola palabra es importante. _  
Cartas, escritos o –pensamiento – entre guiones.  
_ _ **Lugares**_ Irán con cursiva y negrita.

* * *

 **Mismo camino, Mismo destino.**

 _Capítulo III: Como decirte lo siento._

* * *

Desperté profundamente cansada, mire hacia la ventana donde entraba la cálida luz del sol matutino, pero este no me hacía sentir más caliente como de costumbre. Mire con aun tristeza hacia el techo y luego a mi lado con más tristeza todavía, donde estaba el buro, una lámpara y la carta.

Ahora… lo único que tenía en mente era pedirle perdón… o huir con él. Sin embargo dejar al reino abandonado o en manos de mis familiares y tirar el esfuerzo que él hizo por el reino a la basura, sonaba fatal.

No quedaba más remedio que someterme a las reglas, nuevamente.

Llore en mi almohada hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta llamándome por mi nombre, para mi sorpresa… era Link.

Sin contestar volvió a sonar la puerta, hasta que abrió sin que yo quisiera, lo observe de reojo y luego me escondí entre las sabanas. Escuche como el sonido de la puerta se cerraba y los pasos andando hacia mí, estos además hacían eco.

-Zelda – llamo sentándose a mi lado, toco mi hombro y luego lo aparte.

-No… No Link, vete – dije dolida, sintiendo un gran pinchazo en mi pecho por hacer aquello.

-Hey, hace dos días no hiciste eso. Sé que algo anda mal, ¿es mi culpa, my lady? – Me dijo acariciándome nuevamente, quería soltar llanto, pero me controle.

-Tienes razón, es hora de hablar de aquello – dije bastante seria, tragándome aquellos sentimientos de tristeza tome valor… para mentirle y evitar dañarlo más de lo que podía con aquella carta.

-Eso es, así me gusta – me dijo sonriendo.

-Link… aquello fue una terrible equivocación – su sonrisa se desvaneció a una expresión confundida – Aquello fue un impulso, fue un mal entendido por mi parte, quería disculparme.

Este se sintió un poco timado, por lo que rio… Link no comprendía lo que sentía en estos momentos, pensó que bromeaba con aquello al soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Quiero decir que la razón por la que lo hice… ni siquiera yo misma la sé… y siendo la princesa… ya deberías saber que no podemos estar juntos… siento haberte hecho sentir que era algo más allá.

Ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírselo a los ojos, sin embargo… cuando voltee a verlo en su cara tenía un sombreado… una expresión dolida y entristecida que trataba de ocultar con la seriedad, sin embargo después de aquello no hablo y simplemente bajo la mirada triste, como aquella vez cuando Midna le dijo que en un principio lo había estado utilizando, esa misma mirada estaba presente ahora.

-No fue nada serio, creo que puedo entenderlo – Dijo él – Quiero decir, me alegra de que no fuera más allá, debes saber más que nadie… Zelda… que yo aun sigo sintiendo algo dentro de mí por Midna, que aun prevalece. Es por eso que temía que fuese un sentimiento real. Me alegra no tener que rechazar aquella muestra de cariño suyo.

Aquellas palabras eran exactamente las que no quería escuchar, escuchar lo que realmente temía… ser el remplazo de Midna… ser su remplazo amoroso de Link y que en un final dijera aquello, le sonreí falsamente y él se retiro con un "Si me disculpa… tengo que atender asuntos en el campo"

Cerró la puerta y como si de auto reflejo se tratase mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sin parar.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Este día era... horrible. Según había presentido que iba a ser de lo mejor. Primero iría a ver a mi doncella y posteriormente, como antes planeado, visitar Ordon para dar la buena noticia que ahora no había.

Cerré la puerta… sentí como mi corazón se despedazaba trozo a trozo. Esto era lo que temía, esa respuesta de "siendo la princesa… ya deberías saber que no podemos estar juntos" Salí huyendo del pasillo, con el corazón roto y las lagrimas corriendo de mis ojos como el rio zora.

Tomé a Epona y antes de salir del castillo anuncie que iría a Ordon una semana.

Iba tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando casi llevo por saco a una vieja mujer y marido.

-¡Hey, más cuidado! – grito el viejo hombre.

Sin darme tiempo a responder de manera cortes a mi torpeza, salí disparado hasta que llegue fuera de la ciudadela, hacia el campo de Farone. Mire hacia adelante y aun con lágrimas dije:

-Esto… no es nada…

Antes de seguir la voz de una joven resonó a lo lejos – ¡Heeey! – veía corriendo hacia mí.

Seque mis lagrimas y le dije – Si es por lo del anciano yo…

Ella parecía cansada y luego me miro – Link... Espera – Ella era la prima lejana de Agitha, una vez me la había presentado, a diferencia de Agitha ella tenía ojos azul celeste y el cabello lacio, negro, suelto y corto, se veía como una señorita, tenia silueta de mujer y su vestido era menos adornado, ella tenía un año menos que yo.

-Rose… - La mire y luego le pregunte más calmado -¿Qué sucede?

-Me preguntaba si ibas camino a Ordon– dijo apenada, un poco debido a que parecía tener que ir allá-

-Sí, tengo pensado pasar unos días allá – dije un poco triste de nuevo, por lo que había pasado.

-Podría… ¿podría acompañarte? – Me miro un poco divertida – Mi hermano **Joseph** aun sigue investigando junto con Shad la arboleda…

-No tenía idea, por supuesto que puedo llevarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la hermosa decoración que le has hecho al castillo junto con Agitha – Le tendí la mano – Sube, Rose – le dije y en seguida la acepto.

Sonreí cálidamente a la chica, después de todo ella no debía saber acerca de lo que había pasado con Zelda… y sobre mi relación con ella. Además ella y yo éramos amigos, aunque no muy cercanos.

Debido al tiempo que le había dedicado a Zelda termine por quedarme corto para los demás.

Siendo así partí enseguida con la chica tras de mí.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sentí un pinchazo, cuando me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello, pensé que tenía una oportunidad pero… no…

Había salido disparada en busca de Link, corrí con prisa, encapuchada para que no me reconocieran y entonces vi aquello.

Ya sabía que la cercanía con Agitha y su prima era una cosa así. Pero ¿por qué decir que Midna era a quien amaba? La respuesta era fácil, no quería herirme con el amor que se había plantado hace dos años. Rose era hermosa, tan hermosa, incluso más que yo, supongo. Su inusual cabellera negra me dejaba rendida… Sólo las chicas de la montaña poseían esa belleza de cabello.

Tal vez no le quedaba confianza conmigo después de aquel beso, ¡Que tonta fui con aquello!

Ahora estaba sola. De nuevo volvía a la soledad, parecida a la de mi infancia… cuando mis padres fallecieron.

Desconsolada volví al castillo, seriamente tomé la carta… y en mi escritorio escribí una… aceptando los términos que me habían impuesto.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Antes de irnos voltee hacia atrás… mire con tristeza el castillo. Sentía que debía dejarlo e irme hacia Ordon a volver a mi vida pacífica, sin embargo me había ganado mi lugar con mi trabajo y no lo iba a desperdiciar por mis sentimientos.

Tomé valor y de manera fuerte tome las riendas, yendo a Ordon.

No tardamos más de veinte minutos en llegar hasta el pueblo, en la entrada de Ordon se encontraban Ilia y Joseph. Ambos se tomaban de las manos y no me sorprendía, Joseph era un chico apuesto, era tan alto como yo y también tenía cabello negro, como Rose, sólo que sus ojos eran grises al contrario de su hermana que eran azules. Teníamos la misma edad.

Joseph siempre fue agradable conmigo, de principio a fin, al igual que Rose.

-¡Link! – Ilia desprendió su mano de Joseph para estrujarme, sentí alivio pero también ganas de llorar, sin embargo antes de que pasara le susurre al oído.

-Ilia, necesito hablar contigo a solas – Por el tono de mi voz comprendió que algo no iba bien.

-¡Joseph! – Rose estrujo a su hermano y este le acaricio la cabeza, ella era notablemente más baja.

-Sorpresas… pensé que sólo vendría Link, gracias por traerla – Me sonrió amable.

-Es un gusto – Respondí – Bueno… creo que iré a descansar un poco – De manera automática subí por las escaleras de mi antiguo hogar, aun quedaba sólo.

* * *

Observe todo por dentro, vi que todas mis cosas seguían intactas, mis libros, mis recuerdos, lo poco que había quedado en el lugar, mi cama, observé hacia arriba, estaba todo realmente limpio, seguro que Ilia lo limpiaba a diario. Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sabía que era Ilia.

Sin darme cuenta o tiempo comencé a sollozar, Ilia me abrazo por detrás mientras me tomaba ambas manos y posaba su cabeza en mi espalda.

-Ilia…

-Dime, Link – Dijo ella tomándome mas fuerte de las manos.

-Creo… que nunca debí irme de Ordon.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le hice saber que las cosas estaban siendo difíciles para mí, para mi corazón y para todo. Ahora ¿Qué haría a partir de hoy con esa situación? Estaba intentando entender porque Zelda hizo aquello, cuando estábamos con los gorons se veía… diferente. Algo debió haber pasado. Estaba teniendo un arranque de emociones estúpido por ninguna razón. Me sentí estúpido y ahora patético al sollozar con Ilia.

Vencí a mi dolor, habían pasado dos horas desde entonces, Ilia se había quedado a mi lado, conversando sobre nuevas cosas, sobre que Joseph le había propuesto matrimonio y ahora estaba feliz.

Ahora se notaba que Ilia la pasaba sumamente bien. Había recordado cuando ella se había confesado, antes de que nos despidiéramos. Ella me había dicho que sentía ser tan molesta estando todo el tiempo conmigo, haciéndome sentir bien. Después de aquello apartamos todo de lado… fuimos distanciándonos y aun así ella sabía que era todo por Zelda.

* * *

Mire hacia el vacío cuando ella salió y luego fui a mi antigua cama para descansar de todo.

Ya más tarde la visita que recibí era sorpresivamente de Rose. Había caído el sol y llegado la luna entonces.

-Link, ¿puedo pasar? – Tocó la puerta.

-Si, adelante – conteste de manera neutral, en ese momento estaba haciendo unos ejercicios, por tanto no tenía camisa puesta ni el gorro, si no ropas que solía usar en Ordon. Ella parecía ser tímida, pero claro, con un chico a solas de esa manera – Oh, lo siento, debería cambiarme y…

Ella no dijo nada, sólo rio y me dijo –Estás en tu casa, no debería decir nada al respecto, Link.

-Mmm, bueno es que yo te vi un poco, nerviosa, supongo.

-No, no es eso… es que me parece muy bueno que te pongas en forma y pensé que te molestaría si estuviera aquí, por eso temí al entrar.

-Bueno, es algo comprensible – Me seque el sudor con una toalla y luego tome agua - ¿Necesitabas algo?

Me observo unos segundos y luego me dijo – Para ser sinceros, sí.

Volví a tomar agua y luego la mire y pregunte – ¿Para qué soy bueno? – Sonreí un poco.

Ella tímidamente se me acerco un poco y luego tomo mis manos – Link… deseo con todo mi corazón que me enseñes a luchar – Me dijo viéndome más de cerca, acercando su rostro a centímetros del mío – Quiero decir… la verdad es que te admiro muchísimo, siempre he seguido las leyendas de Hyrule, el héroe por sobre todo. Siempre tuve el anhelo de conocerte a fondo, y ahora que puedo lo quiero realizar, quiero cumplir mi sueño, quiero ser tu compañera de aventuras, quiero pelear y ser una gran esgrimista, ¡Tal como tú! Sin embargo… Joseph no cree que sea bueno que yo sepa luchar como un hombre, siente que es peligroso.

Nerviosamente me aleje de ella un poco, aunque sus manos prevalecieron junto a las mías – Comprendo, así que tu… quieres aprender a ser un caballero.

-¡SÍ! De hecho te agradecería mucho si puedo alistarme en las pruebas para ser parte del ejército.

-Supongo que una chica más, además de Ashei, nos vendría bien – sonreí, cuando de pronto ella me estrujo de manera imprevista, a tal punto de dejarme vulnerable.

-¡Te quiero muchísimo, héroe del crepúsculo! De verdad, este era mi sueño… conocerte, eres el mejor de todos los héroes, Link, y es un placer ser tu amiga.

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos, venia venir una muestra de afecto así que me aparte enseguida y le dije – No puedo…

Rose me miro confundida, ella estaba tan cerca que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra penosa pose juntos.

-No estaba tratando de… yo… Yo se que la princesa Zelda… bueno.

Al escuchar el nombre negué con la cabeza – No… ella es la princesa, simplemente eso, no tenemos nada juntos. Simple amistad.

Me dolía reconocer que ahora las cosas eran de esa manera.

Una semana había pasado y era hora de volver, Joseph me había encargado llevar de vuelta a Rose a la ciudadela, además yo le había prometido que le enseñaría el arte de la lucha.

Ambos nos habíamos tardado poco menos de la hora en volver, ya que habíamos regresado en carruaje. No hablamos mucho, más que de algunas anécdotas que llegase a contarme.

Al llegar nos quedamos un poco confundidos, ya que parecía haber una ceremonia importante.

-¿Qué será todo esto? – se pregunto Rose de forma curiosa.

-No lo sé, Rose… pero deberíamos de…

En un segundo pude ver cómo era que un gran carruaje pasaba hacia el castillo de Hyrule, mire a Rose un segundo, me despedí y tome a Epona de las riendas para caminar al mismo rumbo que el carruaje.

De éste había salido una silueta juvenil, de cabello castaño obscuro, parecía medir lo que yo y además vestía élegamente.

El primer ministro se le acerco y dijo –Me complace anunciar que desde las lejanas tierras del norte de Hyrule, en el reino vecino, ha llegado un invitado especial – alce la mirada hacia aquel lugar con un aire misterioso – He aquí… al prometido de la princesa Zelda – Anuncio…

El… prometido… de Zelda… eso era…

Sin darme tiempo a asimilarlo lleve a epona al establo. Después de dejarla en su sitio, nuevamente Rose fue a buscarme.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Había visto, desde el balcón, como Link regresaba, que llegaba acompañado de Rose, nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos asimilando aquello vire que llegaba por fin los deseos de mis padres, ahí estaba… el prometido de la carta.

Baje a la entrada de manera lenta, poco viable ante aquella situación. La silueta salió del carruaje viéndose un joven de complexión un poco fornida y cabello castaño obscuros, se me acerco lentamente y se hinco ante mí.

-My Lady… Zelda – Esas fueron antes las palabras de Link, sentí un pinchazo de nuevo. Tomó mi mano y beso con delicadeza mi dorso – es un gusto por fin… conocerle.

No parecía muy confiado de sus palabras, sin embargo no le preste mucha importancia después de haber visto a Link dirigirse de manera solitaria al establo.

El príncipe me miro y luego yo lo mire. No parecíamos nada cercanos… siquiera él debería de saber algo sobre mí, digo, el sabia más de mí que yo de él, pero no fue así. Siempre había detestado las formalidades de carácter jerárquico. De todas formas tenía que ser cortes.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Rose había visto una escena que no tenía que ver, de nuevo sentí como la impotencia me llenaba, de manera rígida tome mi espada y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento. Siempre tenía la espada de Ordon conmigo.

Estaban ahí un par de muñecos de prueba, comencé a dar tajos de manera sin sentido, Rose me miro algo nerviosa y temerosa, pero yo no paraba. Uno tras otro, pedazos de madera tras pedazos de madera. Caían uno a uno y yo… simplemente estaba desatando todo.

-Link…

No conteste. Rose no se me acercaba tampoco.

-Link… p-por favor, detente…

Volví a quedar en silencio. La muchacha me seguía mirando intranquilamente hasta que…

-¡Basta, por favor! – Tomó valor y me sujeto de los brazos, me había tirado al suelo haciendo que la espada resbalara de mis manos y luego ella me observo. Tape mis lágrimas como dos días antes, poniendo mi brazo justo debajo de los ojos.

Había sido demasiada esperanza, demasiada esperanza puesta en un beso, roces y abrazos de su parte… había… sido demasiado rápido todo.

Rose por su parte se quedo en silencio, no sabía que mirada tenía en su rostro, no tenía ninguna idea… hasta que me levanto de golpe y me abrazo.

-Había leído antes sobre esto… había visto antes esto, por favor, que no te sientas así… Link.

-No sabes cómo se siente – le dije, entristecido y sollozando un poco.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Quiero decir… aquel joven, el príncipe del norte… igual daño a una joven, ese hombre es de mi pueblo. Pero… no era porque él quisiera, antes de decirle algo sobre lo imposible que era el amor de ambos le hablo de un tratado… no sabía que era con la princesa Zelda, hasta ese momento se había sentido de una manera horrible, por eso es que vine a verte. Supongo que es la misma historia, ya sabrás tu que el príncipe es cercano a mi familia, por eso lo sé

-¿Tratado? – Suspire un poco tratando de calmarme – Un tratado, ¿de qué?

-En una carta vieja decía que sus padres lo habían comprometido – Ella también estaba a punto de llorar por lo que tomé su hombro y me sonrió tratando de contener su dolor, era más fuerte que yo para esto, comprendía que esa chica era ella – Antes de que el naciera estaba escrito con quien debía de casarse, pero… no me dijo quien era, lo que tenía con ella… era parecido a la princesa Zelda y tú, a excepción de que tú y ella siempre están en un mismo tiempo, lo sé bien. Sus almas se han unido por generaciones, es mucho más fácil saber que sufres más tú, Link… Incluso podría suponer que lo de hace unos días lo ha hecho porque te ama.

Me quede callado, hasta asimilar lo que había dicho – ¿Nos viste?

-L-Lo siento – nerviosamente rasco su cabeza – Es que fui a buscarte esa noche para pedirte que me llevaras con Joseph, ya que tenias que ir a la audiencia hace una semana… entonces de manera imprevista la puerta de tu habitación estaba abierta y pude presenciar lo… lo que la princesa Zelda había hecho.

No dije nada, ella volvió a abrazarme y me quede callado. Luego una voz masculina se escucho.

-Rose… - Era el príncipe – ¿E-Eres tú?

Ella se quedo tiesa, sabía que era él, asi que corrió lo más pronto posible. Este me dirigió una mirada matadora, como sí yo fuese el que estaba robando a su chica.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Me levanto del suelo por mis ropajes.

-¡Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú! – Conteste de manera automática, luego de eso me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo tras Rose.

La chica era ágil, pude ver como escalaba las paredes de manera rápida, incluso con su vestido. Y luego desapareció de mi punto de visión.

Me dirigí hacia el príncipe y este estaba sentado, acariciando a Epona.

-Lo siento, es verdad que es mi culpa – Me dijo.

-¿En serio? – dije sarcástico, este al parecer lo entendió – Creo que no es lo único – susurre.

-No es que yo quiera casarme con la princesa. Es hermosa, es como una preciosa joya, pero… yo no estoy interesado por las joyas reales. Prefiero aquellas preciosas joyas que se encuentran inmersas en una roca… envueltas, hasta ver que en el centro está la más hermosa de las joyas.

Le mire un poco molesto, por sus palabras podía deducir que tenía un pensamiento diferente de Zelda.

-Con el tiempo comprenderás la joya que guarda en su corazón, hablo de la princesa. Esa hermosa sonrisa cautivadora y su preocupación solidaria. Su forma de hacer sentir a los demás, su altruismo. Ella es ella… no es la princesa de Hyrule, simplemente es Zelda Nohansen de Hyrule… la más hermosa de las rosas de un jardín en esta tierra.

Al verme comprendió lo que pasaba, estaba haciendo sufrir a dos personas, a su Rose y a mi… Se levanto del banco, Epona lo observo y se fue sin despedirse. Simplemente así.

Me quede virando a la lejanía su marcha. Acompañó a Zelda, le enseño su brazo. Yo sólo me quede parado sin hacer nada. Esa carta la tenía que ver con mis propios ojos… y saber si lo que tenía en mente era la verdad.

Quizá hasta tenía otra oportunidad y podría arreglar el problema de Rose también.

Sentí como el coraje regresaba a mí, no podía seguir sintiéndome débil tenía que luchar por el amor de todas mis vidas, tanto pasadas como futuras.

* * *

 **Continuará**

Bueno, aquí dejo por terminado el episodio, espero que les haya gustado pese al drama maximizado en él… pero sólo quiero decirles que está hecha con mucho amor. Jajaja, eso sonó muy homosexual de mi parte, pero es así.

Nice entonces, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, otra vez actualizando el fic._ Disculpen, de verdad. He estado muy concentrado en otros fics, olvidando los de Zelda. Por eso y más mil disculpas. Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo que sigue.

 **Notas:  
** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» Cambio de POV  
 **El inicio y final de un flash empezara y terminara con una oración en negritas.  
Negrita **en una sola palabra es importante. _  
Cartas, escritos o –pensamiento – entre guiones.  
_ _ **Lugares**_ Irán con cursiva y negrita.

* * *

 **Mismo camino, Mismo destino.**

 _Capítulo IV: La carta ¿del príncipe?_

* * *

 **Era una fría mañana de inicio del invierno,** me encontraba mirando aquella bonita vista de la ventana del castillo que tanto me agradaba, frente al jardín principal, esa ventana se encontraba en lo que era mi habitación cuando era pequeña… era hermosa la vista, increíble.

Mis padres tomaron mis hombros, ambos agachados y me dijeron:

-Algún día tendrás que gobernar la tierra que las diosas nos regalaron como símbolo de su divinidad, hija mía – comento mi padre de manera serena.

-Y entonces será momento de elegir a un hombre cuyas grandes virtudes de rey posea – Dijo mi madre, acompañada de una risa picarona.

-¿Puedo casarme con el héroe de mi libro? – pregunte entusiasmada, apenas a mis cinco años tenía el aprendizaje sobre leyendas del pasado.

 **Ninguno menciono palabra alguna, sólo una que otra risa, un tanto nerviosa.**

Me levante del sofá donde yacía recostada, este se encontraba frente a mi estante y al lado mi cómoda y cama. Tome el libro que recuerdo había tomado ese día y enseñado a mis padres, era Link… desde mi juventud soñaba con encontrarme cara a cara con el elegido, con el cual al paso de las eras me topaba. Sí, tenía conocimiento de mi destino a corta edad. Mis padres preferían tenerme al tanto que sorprenderme amargamente.

Mire una y otra vez aquel retrato sobre Link, aquella hermosa leyenda la cual contaba antaño de un héroe el cual había salvado a Hyrule de una época obscura llamada " **La era del caos** " con valentía había surcado nuevamente todo espacio del mundo conocido y no conocido, con astucia descifrado cada prueba impuesta por las diosas, y con poder, puesto en prueba su fuerza.

Eran las cualidades de un rey, ¿Era cierto aquello en la carta? Tenía una corazonada de que todo había sido una vil mentira para obtener parte de mi trono, sin embargo el perfume dentro de la tinta con la firma de mi madre lo caracterizaba por ser de ella… aun duraba después de años.

Otra vez me senté a pensar, sería capaz de abandonar mi trono por ser feliz al lado de Link, sin embargo, debido a mi comportamiento él nunca llegaría a ser Sir… y le quitarían su puesto como símbolo de amenaza.

Más que por lo que pensaran de mi yo oraba porque Link estuviese perfectamente bien, quería que él la pasara maravillosamente por todas sus hazañas, él lo merecía, merecía descansar después de todo.

Descansé hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Observe como los rayos del amanecer tocaban mi rostro, las cortinas estaban recorridas, por cortesía mía, posteriormente me estire y mire hacia la ventana, Salí al balcón y mire al sol.

A penas de mañana y comencé a recordar. **Amistad, familia… amabas son la mima cosa para mi….**

Desde muy pequeños solíamos ser buenos amigos, paseábamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, hacíamos travesuras juntos, éramos uña y mugre.

 _-¡Ilia! Le quite el peluquín a tu papá con la caña de pescar… – ambos reímos hasta morir en esa ocasión, puedo recordarlo._

-¡Oh, no! – Dijo ella algo asustada- ¡Ahora mi padre te perseguirá! –los dos corrimos y escondimos el peluquín en un arbusto, pero cuando Bo lo encontró estaba ocupado y ahora era tal como un nido de pájaros.

Cuando era niño, mi madre, la única persona que conocí de mi familia falleció de una enfermedad, así fue como Ilia y yo nos convertimos en lo que éramos.

Desde muy joven trabaje en la granja con Braulio y arreaba a las cabras mejor que él. Tiempo después en una pequeña expedición, con Rusel y su prometida Juli, al campo de Farone nos topamos con epona, ¡ah! Esa sorpresa para mí me hizo dar un giro a la vida, desde entonces éramos ya un trió.

 **Habían pasado ya nueve años, ahora tenía veinte, cuatro años después de mía ventura… y todo paso tan rápido. Ahora vivía bajo el techo de Zelda.**

El tiempo cambia… rápido… Y la gente también, yo cambien con todo lo que sucedió, incluso puedo decir que madure. Con respecto a mis sentimientos, también cambiaron, he de admitir que en mi inicio de adolescencia sentía un gra cariño por Ilia, hasta que entendí que era por nuestra amistad, Midna, al verla sentí que el corazón se me salía, pero igualmente fue casualidad. Y Zelda… algo me decía por dentro que con Zelda era diferente. Independientemente de que fuese la princesa o no.

Con el tiempo su personalidad verdadera me capto por completo, sumiéndome en sentimientos diversos, en alegrías, impotencias y tristezas, hundiéndose dentro de mi corazón para al final incrustarse en el, cual raíces de una semilla que fue enterrándose y desarrollándose durante un largo tiempo hasta que estas se volvieran firmes y fuertes.

El corazón se me comenzó a consternar, como era posible que la vida me estuviera pagando así, tan cruelmente.

-Zelda – Mire la ventana, está a un lado de mi cama – Zelda, yo te amo – Dije al aire, seguro de lo que yo sentía.

De pronto vi como al puerta se había abierto, entonces vi una figura familiar, era Rose.

-¿Qué sucede? – le digo desconcertado

-Link… yo – Apenas si podía articular palabras, estaba sollozando mientras me levantaba rápido de mi cama para tratar de consolarle.

-Shh – acaricie su cabello mientras ella se posaba en mi pecho – ¿Qué sucedió?

-Link, siento haberte mentido – me dice, yo no entiendo sus palabras.

-Creo que… no entiendo.

-Con respecto a Levi – me dice, refiriéndose al príncipe. Sin decir nada, seguí acariciándole el cabello, para ver si podía conseguir que se calmara –La historia… que te conté… era sobre mí… s-sobre L-Levi – Vuelve a mencionarlo.

-No pasa nada, Rose, comprendo las cosas, en principio imagine esto – La mire otra vez, parecía muy entristecida, me recordó cuando Zelda… cuando ella me dijo que… Entonces… parecía que una Luz me había iluminado, ¿Por qué si sólo fue una confusión… me había mirado con tanta pena y dolor? Así como Rose en este momento.

-Yo… yo ya no puedo, Link –Cuando la mire me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en cosas… tales como que la vida ya no valía… pero entonces trate de darle una esperanza.

-Mentira… y todo esto que pasa es un es una mentira – Me miro confundida, pero había logrado que dejara de llorar.

-No permitiré que tus sueños se partan en dos, ambos tenemos eso en común. Aunque Zelda estuviese a mi lado ahora igual te ayudaría a superar esta molestia interna.

No dijo anda, aun tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me quedo sin aire, así hasta que termino por dormirse sobre mi regazo. Decidí entonces dejarla descansar sobre mi cama mientras realizaba unas lecturas para aprender a comprender mejor las palabras que aun se me dificultaban.

El día no fue atareado, por lo que paso lento y aburrido. Alguno que otro encargo, nada grande o personal. Pero era mejor que ver a Zelda disfrutar del día tranquilo al lado de Levi, el príncipe del norte. Mi impotencia no era el príncipe, si no ser inferior para los del consejo, verme tan pobre al lado de esos ricachones y simplemente una razón para no dejarme estar a su lado eran las clases sociales y las castas. Aunque ahora tenía título de aprendiz de sir y por ende me convertía en noble, para ellos seguía siendo un plebeyo.

La noche pego y con fuerza mi pereza me arrastro hasta mi cama, la cual estaba libre porque Rose se había ido a media tarde al despertar.

Al día siguiente me tocaba ir a entrenar con Ester, mi profesor de esgrima y Sir actual de la familia real.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¿Qué planeaba ganar con esto? ¿Por qué me rendí tan fácilmente? En verdad que cuando Zant invadió el reino no tuve otra alternativa más que dejar mi vida protegida, sólo por que el mal no obtuviera la trifuerza. Sin embargo… esta situación es más que diferente.

Me siento tan cobarde, tan cruel y desdichada al hacerle esto al amor de mi vida. Decirle que yo no lo amo, mentira, decirle que de verdad no podíamos estar juntos, mentira, pude escapar… pero no tengo la voluntad. No puedo dejar desprotegido a un pueblo entero, pero tampoco debería dejar desprotegido el amor que tengo por él.

¿Cumplir la última voluntad de mis padres o cumplir con mi felicidad? ¿Por qué soy tan egoísta conmigo misma? No existe nada más que mis limitaciones para impedir que Link este conmigo.

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación, me cambie y luego mire por la ventana. Escuche que la puerta tocaba y con un suspiro dije "pase"

Mi sorpresa fue expresada en mi rostro al ver que era el príncipe.

-Princesa Zelda – dijo con una voz entristecida, en verdad se sentía decaído.

-Príncipe Levi –Le observe detalladamente– ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto.

Me miro intensamente, pero de manera triste, como si estuviera queriéndome contar algo.

-Seré tu confidente – le dije sentándome en un pequeño sofá que tenía en mi habitación, golpe suavemente a mi lado para indicarle que se sentara.

-Te soy sincero… La verdad es que no deseo casarme contigo – Me dijo, yo me alegre al punto de pararme y hacer que se levantara para que diéramos vueltas. El quedo estupefacto por mi reacción.

-Me alegro… de verdad, no sabes cuánto yo me alegro – Le dije cuando empecé a sollozar.

-N-No llore, su majestad… aun no sé por qué mis padres quisieron esto… ellos también fallecieron. Pero estoy seguro de que me hubieran permitido elegir a mi esposa. Es por eso que me encuentro muy decidido a escapar con la mujer que amo.

Me quede callada, escuchar sus firmes palabras, su dedicación.

-He trabajado bajo secreto durante mucho tiempo… y ahora, todo eso que obtuve de un trabajo que tenía en Hyrule, del cual nadie nunca supo, más que ahora usted... he recaudado lo suficiente y más aun para poder irme lejos con mi amada. Me iré a Ordon, un lugar donde nadie nos conoce, donde nadie jamás preguntara sobre mi y sobre mi querida, un lugar donde despertare cada mañana, felizmente a su lado y trabajare por su futuro y el mío, y con lo que ya tengo será más que suficiente para vivir hasta el fin de mis días.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, le mire y lo abrace de sorpresa – Oh… gracias, mil gracias caballero del Norte… ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! – El no sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero le respondí – Lo diré abiertamente… Yo amo a mi joven caballero, Link – Le dije sin rechistar – Lo amo y ahora… me has abierto las posibilidades, ahora mismo podre casarme con mi amado Link.

Este suelta un suspiro de alivio, como si hubiera pensado que tenia de verdad la iniciativa de quedarme a su lado como su mujer.

-Las diosas nos escuchan, my lady – Me dice – Estoy contento… aunque… tengo una duda.

-Dígame – ambos nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Es que… la carta es muy extraña… en primera… el nombre de mis padres no está, en cambio se encuentra una firma que difiere… o no lo sé, es que mis padres, jamás vi sus firmas reales. Lo estuve pensando desde que la vi. Además en la carta… dicen cosas muy… extrañas…

Me presta la carta y la leo de inmediato.

 _Para mi amado hijo…_

 _Aun que la primavera haga nacer a las hermosas flores silvestres  
el invierno lograra seguir el curso de la naturaleza, así mismo…  
deberás ir en busca del amor para que florezca y permanecer  
a su lado sin permitir que el tiempo y las estaciones, marchiten  
a la dulzura de la diosa._

 _Es tu deber, empuñar el coraje y estar siempre a su lado  
velando por ella cada vez que la encuentres… Lucha y vive por  
la princesa Zelda, la e…_

 _Con amor… tu madre._

Algunas palabras no se alcanzaban a leer y luego llegaban las firmas, un sello que no conocía también se veía en el papel. Levi tampoco re conocía el sello pero pensó que era algo familiar.

-Esas palabras… yo, la verdad es que me confunden al punto de pensar que ese papel no era dirigido a mi persona.

-Suena como… como – Salí despavorida de la habitación, blanca, pero feliz.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mire al techo con desgana, ya estaba por salir, cuando de pronto escuche un montón de golpes en mi puerta. Observe a matar por la forma en la que los comenzaban a dar.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero quién demonios toca la puerta!? – Entonces cuando a abrí llego a mí la sorpresa más agradable, insuperable en el día.

Sentí como la fuerza de la gravedad se esfumaba, flotando en el cielo sin nada más que mí alma reconfortada, pero la gravedad regreso cuando caí al suelo. Le abrace de tal forma que impedí se lastimara.

No dije nada durante unos minutos, ella aun me abrazaba con fuerza, impidiéndome respirar.

-Link – Dijo – Link… estuve… extrañando tu olor – Dijo luego de oler mi pecho.

-Prin… Zelda, si alguien nos mira… tú – No me dejo seguir con las palabras, me tapo la boca, aún tirada en el suelo, frente a mí de forma provocadora.

-Levi desea casarse con su amada – Me dijo, al decir aquello sonreí con una expresión de enorme felicidad, estaba resolviéndose todo por sí mismo.

-Ósea que… - Le digo observándola.

-Podrás… ¡Podrás ser tú con quien me case! – Vuelve a abalanzarse contra mi cuello, para finalmente besarme.

-E-Espera un momento, ¿y la carta…?

Ella me miro aun más feliz, mostrándome la carta de Levi – ¡Observa esto!

Sin más que seguir sus instrucciones comencé a leer la dichosa carta. Me quede estupefacto al verla… esa… esa era… ¿¡La letra de mi madre!? ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Parece que va dirigida a ti, Link!

-Y no te equivocas… pero esta carta esta tan vieja que dudo mucho que sea reamente mi madre la haya escrito.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ahora la sorprendida era yo, ¿¡su madre, dijo!? Estaba feliz, casi a explotar. Mi compostura quedo deshecha y mi emoción aumentaba, ahora ya nada me importaba.

-M-Madre – Balbuce por lo bajo, aunque al parecer Link logró escucharme.

-Sí… el sello se parece al que ella poseía, aunque no me explico cómo es que tiene este sello. Más bien, el asunto es porque Levi tenía esta carta en su poder.

-¿Un fraude de los consejeros del norte?

-Posiblemente – respondí – Sin embargo, pudiera ser otra cosa. Por ahora me siento confundido, no sabes cuantas emociones he pasado desde hace unos días – me dice acariciando mi cabeza con dulzura – Eres bastante cruel cuando te lo propones, mi Zelda.

Le mire arrepentida, le mire con desgana por lo que había dicho, era hora de compensarlo.

-En realidad… yo si… hice eso porque yo…

-Me amas, ¿no? – Link se ríe, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Si! Bueno… - Me levanto tomando la compostura, tomo sus manos fuertemente y le digo – Si, Link… te amo y mucho. No quiero perderte ni que tú me detestes, pensé que me odiarías luego de que mentí al decir que lo hacía por mera diversión, no fueron las palabras más adecuadas… pero no sabía que decirte, de otro modo no te alejarías de mí.

-No te miento, mi bella doncella. Sentí que el corazón se fracturaba en miles de pedazos, pero ahora regreso a como estaba, tan lleno de amor y sentimientos por ti. Aun así no pensaba en quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Le mire a los ojos intensamente mientras el me miraba a mí, no me importo que la puerta estuviese abierta, yo simplemente lo bese.

-Si deseas compensar lo mal que me trataste – se ríe de manera bromista – tendrás que acompañarme en una caminata por la pradera junto a Epona.

Le asiento con la cabeza y lo beso nuevamente con mucha dulzura y pasión.

-Acepto el castigo, mi Link – Le abrace fervientemente para luego llorar de felicidad en su pecho – Gracias, mil gracias, diosas de la creación. Os agradezco este hermoso regalo.

No hice más que abrazar a mi verdadero amor con tanta pasión que el pico nevado se derretiría.

-Esto quiere decir que… ¿nos casaremos? – Me pregunta nervioso, desviando su mirada mientras tomaba entre mis manos su rostro y plantaba un tierno beso entre sus labios.

-Es lo único que deseo, Link – le digo nuevamente acurrucada entre sus brazos.

* * *

Pero… como siempre las cosas no siempre irían tan bien como esperábamos… ¿Por qué…? Esa historia debería contarla un poco después, ese amargo momento que sucedió después de ese momento alegre.

* * *

 **Continuará**

Jajaja venia actualizando mis dos historias Zelink… es que ya me había tardado, soy pésimo autor :,) lo siento chicos y chicas, aunque ya esta, espero que les haya gustado, deje la incógnita en la narrativa de Zelda para el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos luego :^)


	5. Aviso Regrese o tal vez no :(

p style="text-align: left;"Que tal chicos, soy Sakana reportandome... br /Aunque no para dar buenas noticias.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sinceramente ya no se si puedo escribir... Tuve pues bastantes malos meses de... mal de amores(? Juejue... y de eso... cuando es la primera vez que te enamoras xD pues es dificil, sí... en fin... no se si pueda seguir escribiendo así como siempre además de que perdí la noción de mis historias por completo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Básicamente vine aquí para decir que algunas historias no las continuare y otras, por el número de personas que la siguen, pues si las seguiré, tratare, es por eso que he puesto este mensajeen cada uno de mis FF para avisar. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Espero que puedan disculparme... Tratare, con el apoyo de algunas personas que me ayudaban a contextualizar mejor mis ideas, de no dejar ninguno de los Fics y culminarlos y... quizá no escriba más... Bueno/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Un saludo cordial a todos, su menos querido /strongKoji D Sánchez Lopéz/strong CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN- Y con esto pueden inferir por qué me molestaban en el colegio, bueno no lo hacían en realidad, tanto... (Acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia :')/p  
p style="text-align: left;"PD: Quien adivine mi segundo nombre le doy un abrazo, si es hombre un abrazo no gay(:? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pista: La identidad de un super héroe... Aunque no por eso me lo pusieron, no como el de Koji :,v estúpidas caricaturas japonesas antiguas/p 


End file.
